For the puzzle of my life
by LookingxForx
Summary: A story's about, what happened on new years eve for Layton,Luke and Clive. They're all three of them, shortly before confessing their feelings for the right woman. 3 couples included: LaytonxClaire LukexFlora ClivexOC. Dedicated to laytonnumalukenumaflora
1. For the Puzzle of my Life

__**Author's Note: This story's dedicate to all of you, but especially for laytonnumalukenumaflora**** . I hope new year started good for you :) So please Enjoy: **

_31. December._

"Good morning, my boy. Oh... I see your packing your things already..."

Hershel said from behind and shook his head afterwards in disbelief. Luke's room was a total mess! Everything was spread all over the place: various socks hung over his chair, pants laid on the ground, formed to the oddest figures trousers could do and even a few papers were randomly placed around his suitcase on his blue bed. The sent in the air wasn't that enjoyable as well...

"Nice to see you, Professor. Of course I am... the flight goes in two hours!"

"J'espère tu aimes Paris."

"Excuse me... what was that?"

Chuckling, Hershel sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him packing.

"I said, that I hope you'll like Paris."

"Wow... you've got some pretty good accent, Professor!"

He returned his compliment with a smile, while something caught his attention: It was a wadded piece of paper. But that wasn't the reason, why he became so attentive. No, it were rather the details, which stuck out of the corners, who weren't fully destroyed.

"May I?"

Hershel questioned politely, as he reached out for the knot, beside himself. Luke merely nodded happily, when he closed the suitcase and was then finally ready for the exciting journey. Passively sitting next to his mentor, he awaited a reaction... Slowly unfolding the bundle, he revealed the secret of the rough sketch. It illustrated a black box and on the cover were two letters engraved: F.R. Who he might meant... Overall, it looked beautiful and very well drawn.  
Hershel raised both eyebrows in astonishment. Was he going to propose to someone?... Wasn't Luke a bit too young for that ?

"Well, that casket looks lovely. Are you going to buy something similar?"

"No, I've created one. It lies in my suitcase..."

Luke gazed over to his trunk and fondly grinned, getting deep in thoughts again. Yet he didn't stayed long in that state: Hershel saw what he had written under the box and read it out loud:

"_For the puzzle of my life_..."

Layton's glimpse softened, as he immediately imagined his secret crush in front of his eyes. Claire.. his neighbor cast a spell on him completely. The first time they've met was at the university, were he taught one of his classes, like he did every day. She merely walked in, saying that she was new here, as Claire started to work there. From then on, two years past and he still didn't dare to make the first step. He'd love nothing better than cursing his shyness.. but Hershel couldn't, after all.. he was a true gentleman.

"You mean Flora, don't you?"

"I love her..."

You could tell by his honest and dreamy answer, that he really did. His eyes started to glow, as exactly she, showed up.

"Luke, are you prepared to leave? Oh... not that I forget: She's waiting at the door for you, Hershel."

"_She _?"

His fond smile faded away and turned into a rather nervous smirk, while his eyes were filled with insecurity. Flora giggled at his reaction and went over to Luke, hugging him tightly. Without a word, Hershel walked by, as a curious head looked around in his apartment. Some wavy, brown hair strands landed on Claire's cheek, when she quickly moved her head out of the door frame and greeted the Professor:

"Hello, Professor..."

She said with her soft voice, holding her own hands in a firm grip and tried to make herself more comfortable with that.

"Good morning, Claire. How are you today?"

"I'm fine and you?"

Holding his hand out, she retorted his gesture with placing her fingertips on his and walked in, while Hershel said:

"Glad you are. I'm simply okay. Luke and Flora are leaving..."

"You're worried, am I right?"

"Yes, I presume. Perhaps I've gained the protective instinct a normal father has...  
Nonetheless, what gives me the honor of your visit?"

"I actually ran out of sugar. Could I barrow some from you?"

Claire asked innocently and finally realized that she really had to remove her hand now.

"Certainly."

With a smile on his lips, he turned around, searching for a pack of sugar in the kitchen. Fortunately the apartment hadn't much doors, so the living room and the kitchen were linked together. Claire fallowed him slowly, while she observed him closely.

'_Why do I have such a weakness for men in suits?.._'

She questioned herself in thoughts sarcastically. A little smirk adorned her face, as he reached up to the highest cupboard, taking his dark coat with his arms up.

_'Nice back, professor... those strong shoulders... and his...'_

"Claire? Is everything fine with you?"

Flora asked suddenly, standing right next to her. No answer... Her glimpse was still on him, dreamy staring ahead of herself. It seemed as if she didn't heard the girl... She faked a cough and tore her out of thoughts, causing Claire to blink twice and finally return back to reality. She didn't lost her composure though...

"Of course, I'm fine. What made you to think that?"

Merely looking into Hershel's direction, Flora erased her puzzled expression and left her standing there, still waiting for her sugar.

"There it is..."

"We want to say goodbye, professor. Otherwise we'll miss the flight."

"Oh, I'm going to _miss_ you, my dear."

Flora giggled, as he had his feet back on the ground, hugging her softly and waved Luke thereto. He paced to the two and joined them.

"I swear, I promised myself not to cry..."

Luke said between Flora's and Hershel's head. He was very aware of, that his actions weren't that manly, but he didn't cared at that moment.

"There's no need to cry, Luke. I'm certain, that you'll be fortunate to celebrate this day with Flora."

"For sure!"

They've said, while they parted from each other... Now it was time to leave... Luke grabbed his suitcase, as Flora did and walked to the out-trance. But before he permanently left, Luke threw a gaze behind his shoulders and saw Professor's smile for the last time...

"Your sugar..."

Hershel's voice clearly sounded sad, as he held the pack in front of himself, while the brim of his hat, drew a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Thanks... Oh and... Hershel? Please, try not to be so upset..."

Claire really didn't knew how to cheer him up... even if she did, she couldn't do that... All what she was for him was a friend..

"I'll give my best."

Forcing a smile, he handed it over to her and opened the door. They shared a look in silence, shortly before their eye contact broke...

_On the street, a few hours later: _

"Would it be possible for you, to spent the last seconds of this year with me?"  
Clive asked through his phone, while he was on his way to the Professor.

"I would love to."

A female voice responded fondly.

"Perfect. Looking forward to it..."

He said, slightly smiling, when he heard her laugh and whisper something beautiful. Then suddenly Claire bumped into him, causing him to drop his phone onto the stairs, he was walking up.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Clive?... Excuse me, I didn't saw you. Can I be of any assistance?"

The young man picked a few single pieces from his phone up and gave her a very annoyed look.

"No! Just get out of my way."

"But Clive! I've a question!"

"Then spit it out..."

"Are you on the way to the Professor?"

_'Mhh... I knew she would ask something about him...',_Clive thought, merely smirking at her.

"Fallow me."

Claire sighed out of relief... He didn't seemed angry anymore, as he grabbed her hand casually, while he shoved the broken phone into his trouser pockets. A long minute of climbing the stairs later, Hershel's door was in sight. She immediately rushed over and opened it, without making any sound. Clive wondered why she attempted to sneak into his flat, but he quickly went completely quiet, when she placed her forefinger on her beautiful shaped lips. Nodding, he silently walked by and closed it right after she gave him a signal to do so. Now she waited for a sign from Hershel : maybe a squeaking noise of a moving chair or even an audible footstep would be enough...

"There must be a better solution..."

Her eyes lit up.

_'You and your Puzzles, Hershel...'  
_  
_Meanwhile in his room nearby:  
_

No... this was way more difficult than an ordinary puzzle. In fact, this 'puzzle' has a big influence on his life. Well.. rather on his love life. So he sat there the whole afternoon and tried to figure out, how he could put his feelings in words. The paper in front of him was still empty, transmitting more pressure on his shoulders, while seconds past by. Hershel Incessantly stared on these few words, he came up with:

_My dear Claire,_"This is ridiculous. I would only scare her away..."

I must tell you, what I truly feel about you. This may sound tritely and probably comes very unexpected, but... I love you.

Dropping his head on the desk, he felt how his muscles tightened. Super...

"Shh...",

Claire whispered silently and lurked on light toes, into the chamber. She was so noiseless, that he didn't realized, who or even if someone came in. Also his thoughts distracted him from the events behind his back. Then, as she finally stood right behind him, a smile appeared on her lips, while she caused a firework of emotions in his body. Her fingertips, cold and smooth at the same time, were now on his tense shoulders, massaging the right points. Hershel let out a soft moan, after he nearly jumped up, out of shock and relief. Her fingers felt so good against his skin and softened his muscles at the very first contact.

"Why are you so tense?"

"Claire... I was hmm..."

"writing? Let me see... my dear..."

Shortly before she could read her name, he took the paper and turned it harshly around. Her fingers stopped with moving.

"You're in love..."

He heard so many feelings in her voice: pain, disbelief, shock.. and a bit of jealousy? … but why? Claire's fingers trembled under her own grip, as she pulled away quickly and turned around on her heel. Clive couldn't hold it anymore and smirked broadly, while she paced out of the flat...

"You've messed it up, Professor."

"What's going on? I don't understand..."

Hershel was totally confused, when he stood up and faced Clive. Exactly then, the door slammed shut, which moved him to close his eyes and tried to press his disappointment away with it.

"Damn... you've hurt her... Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, that I won't be here tonight. I'll be on the roof if you search me."

"_Hurt_ her?... Oh.. fine. Thanks for informing me."

Clive merely raised an eyebrow at him... He wondered why he didn't interrogated him about his date. Usually he'd probably be teasing him... but, now he completely lost himself in his thoughts.

"You know her... she's one of your students."

"Very well then..."

This was hopeless! Rolling his eyes, Clive left the chamber just like Claire did and left him standing there... all alone. As a sound of the wooden door appeared again, Hershel bluntly said:

"Happy new year."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
_Late in the afternoon, at Paris:_____"What a wonderful view..."

Flora and Luke just arrived after a short flight at France and had successfully found their hotel, in the proximity of the Eiffel Tower. After five minutes in their chamber, both suitcases were already unpacked and randomly placed on their bed. Then the good part began... Included to the room was a balcony, which offered the best view on the Eiffel Tower and just begged for a date on it. She ran over to the door, opened it as fast as she could and admired the view in awe:  
The Tower was twice as high as their hotel and its lights were already on, giving the famous building a nice golden glimmer. In the background glowed a white, full moon and made the few clouds look slightly purple. Below the scene shined many lanterns in a yellow light and illuminated the vivid streets. The whole city looked simply stunning!

"Wow..."

Luke just leaned against the black railing and watched how people began to gather together around the tower. There were six hours more to go and the new year would begin!

"Beautiful place here, isn't it? But you know what's bothering me?"

"I've no clue..."

"We'll have no space, if we don't go into town and reserve a spot for us!"

Flora's eyes widened. That was so true!

"Let's hurry!"

Searching for his hand, Flora dragged him out of the balcony, into the room and shortly after out of it... but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the suitcases on the bed.

"Go ahead, dear. I think I forget something..."

Smiling, she nodded and rushed off to the nearest phone cabin, calling a taxi. As Luke assumed that she left, he immediately opened his suitcase and reached for the box, he created for her. Thank god, it wasn't damaged! New year could start now...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Back in London:_

_'Calm yourself, Hershel! You'll be just asking her a normal question... nothing special. Maybe she's alone tonight and wishes for company...'_Without knocking, Hershel pushed the door handle down and entered her little flat. What he saw was clearly not destined for his eyes:  
Claire merely wore her new acquired underwear, which were fittingly red. It should bring luck for the new year... until now they only brought her embarrassment.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I... -I never forget to knock on in my entire life! Once I do, something like this happens..."

He stuttered nervously and tried to focus on her beautiful face.

"It's okay... could you please hand me the white coat over?"

"Certainly... There you go.",

Finally he found his ordinary calmness again. Meanwhile Claire wrapped her coat around her delicate curves and felt how the embarrassing feeling faded away.

"So... what gives _me_ the honor of your visit?"

"Honestly, I merely wanted to invite you. Perhaps we could start the new year together...?"

Her answer was … only a smile? Hershel's heart started to hurt, as if a little safari duo played in his chest, but luckily Claire couldn't tell.

"Are you alone?"

"Sadly, yes."

"If that's the case I will be present. Would be odd, if we celebrated this magnificent moment on our owns."

"Well, when you look at it in that way, you're right."

Adjusting his top hat, he made her giggle with his behavior and turned around, closing the door once more.

"Oh my... _**God **_!"

Claire screamed happily, as she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"I need some pants! No... my hair."

Her hair got all disheveled and messed up from the whole jumping up and down, which she realized promptly, as a mirror crossed her way. Only shrugging, she went on and stumbled over a shoe, she forget to remove. But as she landed on the ground, Claire didn't swore or cried, no she laughed out loud, merely feeling like a silly teen again:

"_**YES**_!"

If she only knew, that Hershel still stood in front of her door... A grin found its way on his lips, while he thought:

_'Maybe new years eve isn't going to be so bad after all...'_

**Author's Note: A new story... at first i tried to do a one-shot out of it, but t became so loong. So I wish you all a happy new year and please review for the sequel and all the date, which are still to come. Thanks for reading! **


	2. You're the solution

**Autho's Note: Still dedicated to : laytonnumalukenumaflora! Hope you all like the sequel. Please Enjoy :  
**

"Don't you think you're a tad overdressed?"

Clive questioned sarcastically, as he walked in, searching for a candle, which he needed for the date on the roof.

"No, actually not. Why?"

Hershel couldn't help but act like a nervous 'boy' and prepared what he could at the moment, while he responded. He just wanted to reach for a mug, filled with tea, but Clive stopped him.

"You look like always... Hershel, you've got a date with your love!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that.."

He didn't even seemed to care. His mind was around other things. Ignoring the young man in his way, Hershel's movements began to get faster. He picked up Luke's old braces , he forget to pack in, then a few scrunchies Flora had lost, when they shared a group hug … after that, he paced back to the kitchen and washed the mug, he just used, out and placed it back on the table. But suddenly Hershel realized, that this couldn't distract him from his nervousness. Merely standing still, his shoulders hung lowly, as he closed his eyes and wished for more confidence.

"Hey, hey.. what's wrong?"

Clive stepped closer to him, while he placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to understand him.

"I'm frightened. It certainly isn't my first date... but no-one ever meant so much to me... What if I behave oddly around Claire? What if I eventually lose my voice? What if I shatter my cup, because I can't take my eyes off her? What..."

"...If she likes you, for all those things?"

Surprised, he took his glance off of Clive's new trousers and met his.

"I saw, how Claire sneaked into your flat.. believe me, you don't need to change."

Hershel couldn't help, but smile, as he replied:

"I'm sorry for my little rant..."

Leaving some pats on his shoulders, Clive merely smirked and said:

"Actually you should change one thing. Pick your finest suit and take a few gulps from your favorite tea. Oh and.. before I forget: could you tell me where you're hiding those candles?"

"They're in the highest drawer, beneath the television."  
_  
'Hiding was the real word then...',__  
_  
Clive thought, as he fetched a few white candles. Still in the crouch, he imagined his date and how she would look like when the decent light shined on her beautiful face. His gaze softened at the thought.. but Hershel's voice brought him quickly back to reality.

"Clive?"

He asked, properly tying his cravat.

"Yes?"

"You've a date with one of my students, don't you?"

"That's true, yes."

"She must be very special then, since you've chosen her. Yet I've a vague idea who she might be..."

Hershel speculated to the young man around the corner, who already had his hand on the door handle.

"I apologize, but I have to go. I'll recount you everything tomorrow..."

The last word was cut off by a loud noise of the slamming door.  
A deep sigh filled the chamber, as Hershel slipped into his black jacket and completed his outfit with it. Then he checked his reflection, smiling pleased.  
_  
"This is it..." _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Back in Paris:__  
__  
_"Luke, look! What about this spot?"

Flora couldn't hold herself under control anymore, when she firstly saw the Eiffel Tower in front of her. The trademark of Paris amazed her. No wonder, after she spent her whole childhood in a tiny house, abandoned from the world...

"I would rather rest there!"

Pointing all the way up, Luke found a forsaken castle, which was build on a high hill. It didn't looked spooky at all, it just might be located a bit too far away.

Flora merely pouted in response, while she casually rolled her eyes at him. He hated that so much... she knew how to tease him.

"Okay... fine. We'll see if you still don't want to change places after my arguments."

Stemming her Hands on her hips, she awaited his statements, with an earnest gaze.

"From there, you can see the whole Eiffel Tower in its beauty, many stars who shin upon ourselves and all these mesmerizing fireworks, which will illuminated the dark sky with thousands of colors. Still not convinced? We'll have our privacy too. But you can stay if you want..."

"Sometimes I truly ask myself, if there isn't a poet lost in you..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_On the Roof:__  
__  
__'I know it's already over now...'__  
_  
Clive couldn't help, but think back to the events three years ago, as he gazed down into London's nightlife. His legs dangled against the wall of the apartment, while he sat on a wide mural surface, right before the abyss. Two candles spread their light on each side of Clive's thighs and guttered as a cold breeze rolled in, yet the flames still managed to keep him warm.

_'Why can't this fight inside stop...'  
_  
Taking his glimpse off of the skyline, he tried to suppress these thoughts... these evil thoughts. This was the place he wanted to destroy. A picture immediately appeared in his mind, as he heard many kids screaming for the rockets, which were about to hit the sky.

'_What if I eliminated all those innocent children? One move by me and they would have been gone...'_

Many memories fallowed, as he focused on a specific point; It was the spot where his lighthouse used to be. Well... rather his metal fortress undercover.  
Clive could picture himself again, in all those blue screens, he build in front of the huge leverage. The smirk he had on his face looked so mad and certainly _was_ insane. It felt like something possessed him; the hate, grief, pain, lost and rage he had because of particular scientists steered him, forced himself to take his revenge on them. It gave him a thrill to see exactly those people in angst! But why was he even doing so?  
_  
'Mom...'  
_  
Clive almost couldn't remember her face. Only her smile remained in his heart.  
Gritting his teeth, he tried not to cry... but failed. A bitter tear slowly trickled down his cheek.  
Then a few audible footsteps appeared right behind his back. The noise became louder with each second that past, yet Clive merely ignored the fact that he was expecting his date and showed no reaction.

"Oh..."

he winced, as he felt her cold fingers against his warm skin, while they took the moisture off of his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Clive only managed to turn around and tried not to break the strong eye contact, while he placed his feet back on the ground. As a certain tranquility surrounded them, the girl in front of him gazed up and started to see how hurt he actually was. The coolness he always had on, faded away, went completely lost as her petite smile turned into trembling lips. Another tear made its way down to his cheek, until it reached his chin, invariably fallowed by her caring glimpse. Their glances met right after Clive moved his hand on her shoulder and suddenly pulled her in a tight embrace. For a moment she only stood there, closed her eyes and enjoyed the cold breeze, which blew around her nose.

"Hannah?"

"Yes?"

She whispered back, as his voice broke off.

"I'm so glad you're here..."  
Tearing up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, while she pulled him closer to herself. Unbelievable how fast his mood changed her own. Everything became even more emotional, as a tear trickled down her bare shoulder and oozed into the slim strap of her little, black dress.

"Hey... It's not the right moment to cry... I'm getting all whiny now."

Hannah said, while she giggled amid tears.

"Pardon. I didn't wanted to cause your tears."  
He responded hoarsely, while he made a few steps aback and carefully wiped the wet stream off of her cheek.

"You look so dashing."

Dropping his head to the side, he smirked at her and took one of her hands, whilst his own sneaked into the pocket of his black suit trousers. Hannah's arm reached now up to the open sky, as she slowly turned around and presented her little gown, which almost covered her thighs. In addition to that, she wore a white pearl necklace. Her brown hair fell in loose waves down to her collarbone and emphasized the natural beauty of her face. Overall she simply looked drop-dead gorgeous.

"There's something unique about you..."

Clive retorted stunned, still holding on to her hand, as they sunk.

"In a good way I hope."

"In a _very_ good way..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_One storey lower, 11 pm :_____"Claire, you look... wow I ah, mesmerizing..."

Hershel spoke to himself, as he paced nervously in the narrow corridor. He already knew that she was going to be dazzling as always and tried to prepare for the pretty sight. But sooner than accepted he realized, how childish it was to act like this and replaced the odd behavior with his normal, gentlemanly manner. Yet he didn't excepted, that she saw everything what he did by now. Giggling, Claire knocked on the door again, while she kept her eyes on the little window above the handle. With a slight blush, Hershel faced her for the first time this evening;  
A grand smile adorned her full lips, as he eyed her quickly. Her red dress caught his attention first: it hugged her soft curves perfectly and reached down to her knees, while everything was kept simple. Especially her dark eyes stood out, which spread such happiness.

"Is everything fine with you, Hershel?"

Fortunately his ordinary expression remained, but mentally his jaw dropped.

"I-I'm fine. You..."

"Yes?"

She retorted between his stuttered words, while she fought back laughter.

"You look absolutely lovely."

"I'd like to return that complement. Nice suit, Professor."

Claire teased, when she grabbed his jacked and pulled him around, after she let the silky fabric slip through her fingers.  
_  
'What a woman...'__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*__  
__At France, 11:30 pm:_____"Only 30 minutes left."

Flora whispered with a slight hint of excitement in her voice.

"Unbelievable..."  
Luke randomly said, as he gazed around, into the best view he ever had. The Eiffel tower seemed so far away, yet the light illuminated their high location brightly with a golden light, while a large crowd stood below, already awaiting the upcoming firework.

"What's wrong?",

Flora questioned curiously, but he quickly hushed her, while his arm around her waist embraced her even more. Her heart skipped a few beats, as Luke glanced down to his right. A soft smile found its way on his lips, when she looked back.

"I can't believe we're here. A few hours ago, we were still sipping some tea in England. And now... "

"we're in the city of love, thousands of stars above our heads and you're present as well..."

She added dreamy into his sentence, while she cuddled herself more in Luke's warm grip and closed her eyes. A sudden state of bliss overcame her body, as she smiled broadly, finally realizing what was happening right now.  
_  
'I bet she even forget her own birthday...',  
_  
Luke though, when he slowly sneaked his hand into his left trouser pocket. The self-designed box contained his birthday gift and meant much more than just that. Yet it wasn't a ring, which Hershel assumed at first sight.

"Ah... Flora?"

He began nervously, while he kept his eye on the time...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Back on the Roof:_____"What did you thought of me, when you saw me for the first time?

Hannah asked quiet shy, catching a quick look from Clive, as she rose her head again.  
The Image of her in the empty hallway appeared in his mind. She held a few thick books in front of her chest, while she kept her gaze on the ground. There was a certain innocence coming from her, which took his attention immediately. Somehow he felt such a strong need, to go over to her and just lift those mouth-corners into a little smile.

"I don't know... I had a connection to you..."

"How come?"

Suddenly Clive grinned... He remembered, how Hannah stumbled over her own feet, when she spotted him, looking at her. Her clumsiness caused the Books to land on the floor, while she tried to pretend, that nothing happened. Slightly chuckling, Clive went over to her and offered his help, but she refused with a weak:_ thank you, I can do this on my own_. After she snatched a glimpse from him, she went. She went and left him behind in astonishment.

"You're quite like me: silent, mysterious, a bit shy and probably an outcast too. You're different than the others... That's what I thought."

In response, Hannah backed off and enlarged the space between them even more. Sighing, Clive focused on her and began to speak up again:

"I- … Can I?"

He laid his hand right next to hers and awaited her to react, but Hannah kept her eyes on the bright moon. Clive's urge to hold her became much strong, as she rejected his advance once more. But then she seemed to tear up again. Desperate, reaching out for his arm, Hannah cautiously slipped closer to him. Their deep looks met, both immediately understanding each message. His soft smile limbered the sad atmosphere and at the same time comforted her a bit.

"I thought it wasn't the right moment to cry..."

Clive quoted her and received a warm giggle for the tease.

"I'm really trying!",

She retorted sarcastically.

"We've got the same humor! Finally something good about us."

Sweet laughing ultimately filled the air again. The mood slowly turned for the better...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_A few doors lower, 11:50 pm :_____"hmm, delicious Hershel!"

Claire praised, after she took a few gulps from the hot cup of tea. It sent shivers down her spine, as the hot liquid ran down her throat, while a cold breeze crushed against her bare neck.

"It is. My favorite brand never fails to amaze my senses."  
He answered, still holding the mug close to his mouth, while he felt more comfortable around her, as time passed.  
Both joined the lonesome balcony, which Hershel barely used. At this point, he was rather thankful to have one, when he started to appreciate the wonderful view.  
The highlight was yet to come; many rockets were about to kiss the sky. They had the best sight on the heaven and without a noisy crowd bellow, to annoy them as well.

"Claire?"

"hmm?"

"Does it sound insane, if I believe that the next 5 minutes will decide how my next year will be?"

He merely received a confused glance from her.

"Somehow it does. Why do you assume that?"

Before he wanted to ruin everything, he took the last sip and placed the mug back.

"Fine... I have to make a confession."

His hands were in a weird grip, as he tried to continue, while his ordinary poker face remained.

"I merely wanted to tell you that.."

"Hershel. What's the fuss about?"

She captured his glimpse, when she tilted herself to his right. Now this made it even harder...

"Listen, it's quite difficult for me to put this in words, but I-"

He nervously cleared his throat and prepared himself for the disgrace...

"I've intense feelings towards you."

His heart sunk a few inches, as her gaze went empty. He couldn't read, what she thought...

_'Was this a daydream? Wait... Hershel's blushing... no, this isn't real...'  
_  
Claire started to smile, while she shook her 'dream' away.

"Since two years..."

"Pardon?"

Hershel chuckled relieved. Was this really coming so unexpected?

"You meant it..."

"Of course I did. A gentleman never lies!"

She laughed softly, when she started to come back in her normal state and undid his grip. She focused on his hands and grinned, since she was allowed to hold them.

"Your year's going to be good, am I right?"

A smile spread on his lips, as he only nodded in response. Sheepishly, Claire realized that she couldn't take her eyes off him. The only difference between the past and now, was that she didn't had to hide it anymore...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_In front of the Eiffel Tower:_____"Yes?"

Flora replied quietly, without opening her eyes.

"I wanted to give you my present! Ready for it?"

She rose herself up and looked at him slightly confused. Why should he hand her a gift over?

"Yes, I am... what actually gives me the honor, to receive one?"  
_  
'I knew she would forget it...',  
_  
Luke thought, while he took the little casket inconspicuously out of his pocket. A decent smile appeared on his lips, as he already imagined her reaction. She'd probably be shocked at first...

"You'll turn twenty-one in five minutes..."

Her eyes widened.

"It's really too much for me in a day... Leaving my country with you and this huge party, surrounded by many people, new year's going to start _and_ my 21th birthday."

"If you say it like this. But you missed something... Open it."

As she firstly beheld the black box, she already presumed its content. Obviously, she was wrong. You couldn't guess it right!  
After Flora eyed her gift, she found the little engraver.

"_For the … puzzle of my life?_ Is this even destined for me?",

she questioned between giggles.

"Of course, it is! Now please, open it! The suspense's killing me."

Luke couldn't hold it anymore, which caused her to laugh along, but his serious look calmed her immediately down. Now she was curious too… Trying to focus on his eyes, she opened the cover of it, until the secret was revealed: It was a golden amulet, which was cordate and jointed into one piece. If you halve the 'heart', you would see two pictures of him and Flora. On the backside of Flora's picture stood in black, hand writing: _you're the solution_...

"Oh my... Luke!"

Flora kept her calm expression quite a while. Only a smile told him that she 'liked' it. Still smirking, she cautiously placed the long necklace back and kept teasing him, with her slow motions. Turning around, she laid the box behind herself. Luke nearly started to frown, when she didn't spoke up.  
_  
'What's wrong with her?',_

"uh-"

Flora took him by surprise and stormily kissed him, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She clearly felt him smiling against her lips, as both crushed aback on the wall.

"I love it! Thank you **so** much!"

"That's satisfying to hear.",

Luke said amid chuckles. He couldn't help but reach up and kiss her upper lip, while he held her closer to himself. What a _great_ why to start new year...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_In London, on a roof, 11:58 pm:_____"You really did that? Oh my god.. what did your teacher say?"

Hannah asked, while she suppressed some giggles.

"Well, I don't remember each word but something like: _You foolish, little boy! Why don't you terrorize your parents, instead of me?_ … He was so mad."

Clive imitated an angry, old mans voice, as he recounted an embarrassing school moment. Fortunately the mood changed for the good, while the time passed by.

"I think the fireworks will appear soon! Hopefully..."

Her expectations were fulfilled, when the clock hit 0:00 am. Loud bells began to ring and blue rockets spread their lights on the open sky.

"Happy new year!",

Clive said a bit louder than usual, while he turned his torso towards her and embraced Hannah once more.

"The same to you.",

she merely whispered, leaning against his temple. After a long minute, he broke the proximity and smiled, while he watched the fireworks reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes. Her gaze softened. Then she averted her glimpse to his hands, which didn't stayed on their place for to long.  
One of them sneaked to the back of her neck, while his thumb gently stroke her jawline. The other, caused many fireworks in her stomach, when it rested on her own hand. Meanwhile, Clive's glance was on her full lips, constantly switching from them to her eyes. He leaned in, biting his lips, yet he stopped shortly before their mouths touched. She nearly was paralyzed, he only smirked... Clive's hot breath crushed against her lower lip, as he finally pleased her. Softness upon warmth. But a cold breeze parted them, when both trembled from the iciness. A deep chuckle escaped his mouth, when Clive searched Hannah's vicinity again. His tongue slowly licked her upper lip, asking for entrance. Turning her senses off, she just let go and touched his tip with hers, smirking broadly. The kiss deepened. At the same time, one of her heels, lost its stability and fell...

_...One storey lower:_____"Ouch!"

Their lips promptly parted, as Hannah's heel hit Claire's head.

"Why does a shoe exactly hits you, when we share a kiss?",

Hershel said, sounding slightly disturbed.

"I've no clue... it hurts though!"

She tried to massage her pain away, while Hershel checked his assumption.  
_  
'I knew it...'_

Indeed. He spotted four feet dangling against the wall. One of them was bare.

"Dear? I'll fetch you some ice, after I took care of this problem, alright? Please, take a seat. "

"Okay...",

Claire weakly agreed. Just a few seconds after she placed a foot in his apartment, she heard him shouting:

**"WATCH OUT!"**

Hershel threw the heel all the way up to Clive and struck. Their kiss got interrupted by her own shoe; he landed on his back on the ground, as he moaned out of shock and pain.

"Clive!"

Hannah rushed over to him and stroke a few hair strands off of his forehead. His glimpse told her that he was alright, which let her sigh relieved.

**"LAYTON!"**

He screamed down. She rose an eyebrow at him, as he laughed the pain away.

"You're a mystery, Clive."

"I got to admit, that he slightly reminded me of Don Paolo.",

Hershel chuckled at Clive's reaction and went in.

"Who's he?"

"That's a _long_ another story..."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading :) Reviews are highly appreciated...**


End file.
